This invention relates generally to irrigation filter devices and, more particularly, to a cleaning apparatus for use in an existing T-irrigation filter and which includes a plurality of spiral scraping members configured to scrape debris from an outer surface of a filter media and which is axially rotated as a water stream flows through the T-irrigation filter.
A T-irrigation water filter device operates to filter impurities from a water stream passing through the filter. A traditional T-irrigation device includes an inlet for receiving a water stream and directs it to enter a body cavity in a swirling motion before passing out of an outlet port. A filter element is positioned in the body cavity and is constructed so as to catch and remove debris from the water stream. Unfortunately, the filter element may become clogged or rendered ineffective as sediment builds up on the outer surface of the filter. A clogged filter element must be manually cleaned or removed and replaced whenever it becomes clogged with debris. This requires that the body of the T-irrigation device be taken apart, the filter media manually cleaned by hand or vigorously flushed with water, and the T-irrigation filter device put back together.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a spiral irrigation filter apparatus having a cleaning assembly that may be inserted into an existing T-irrigation filter device and is configured to scrape debris from an outer surface of a filter media when a water stream flows through the T-irrigation filter. Further, it would be desirable to have a spiral irrigation filter apparatus having a plurality of turbine blades configured to cause the cleaning assembly to rotate when contacted by the water stream. In addition, it would be desirable to have a spiral irrigation filter apparatus having a plurality of scraping members having a spiral configuration that effectively scrape debris from the filter media when rotated by the water stream.